Ain't life wonderful?
by Le Glace
Summary: the story of certain slytherin and how he became the person we all know and love...well...some of us...
1. Arrival at platform 9 34

Disclaimer: blahblahblah.J.K. Rowling own everything.blahblahblah.I don't own anything.blahblahblah.  
  
A/N: I wasn't a Snape sympathizer until some time ago.and even more now that I am done reading OOTP. I got this idea and I needed to empty my head, and after I finished OOTP I was even more convinced to do it. It may have a few spoilers of OOTP but only those who have read it will know what they are; they don't tell much of the story if you don't understand them. Anyway, hope you like it! ^_^  
  
Chapter one: Arrival at platform 9¾  
  
A young boy no older than 11 stood in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He was thin and wasn't either too tall or too short for his age. The thin face that was hidden by his cheek long, dark, greasy hair was pale and sallow, hinting that he spent most of his time indoors. He stared at the barrier considering if he should smash into it or not. On one side he would be away from his house, on the other he could be going to a place were he was sure not many people would like him. It should be told that this boy was not a normal boy, he was a wizard, and on his way to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He continued on this train of thought when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around expecting to see someone ready to bug the hell out of him, but was surprised when he saw it was a girl his age. A very pretty girl in his opinion. She had bright green eyes and short wavy red hair. She smiled as he turned around.  
  
"Excuse me; do you know how to get to platform 9¾?"  
  
"How.how did you know I was going there?"  
  
"I saw your trunk; it has a Hogwarts insignia on the side."  
  
"Oh. It's right through that wall; all you have to do is walk straight at it."  
  
"You sure?" she asked eyeing the wall, it seemed very solid to her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'll try. See you in school...uh."  
  
"Serverus. And you are?"  
  
"Lily." With this she smiled once more and walked to the barrier, disappearing when she got to it.  
  
Serverus watched as Lily crossed the barrier, a small smirk appearing in his mouth.  
  
"Well what do you know? He does come out in sunlight!"  
  
The smirk disappeared from his mouth. He turned around and was faced by two boys his age. They both had Black hair and dark eyes, only that one's hair was messy and he wore thin round glasses. This boy had his hands in front of him in the form of a cross. The other one, the one who had talked to Serverus, was smiling widely.  
  
"Guess you could have left the stake back in your house James." He said trying to hold back his laughter.  
  
"I don't know Sirius; he still looks like he can bite." With this, both boy's began to laugh out loud. When they finally got over their fit, Sirius put his arm around Serverus, walking the rest of the way to the barrier.  
  
"Hey Snape, Have you ever heard of an invention called shampoo, it can really do miracles on that hair"  
  
"Get of me Black!" said Snape pushing Sirius's arm of his shoulder.  
  
"Oh my Snape, we haven't even gotten to school and you are already hostile toward us." said James with a smirk. With this both James and Sirius walked of and through the barrier, leaving Serverus behind. Snape sighted and dropped his head on the handle of the trolley on which he was pushing his trunk. He looked as his clothes, he was dressed like a muggle, and he could board another train and just leave from both his house and school all together. But then he remembered something he hadn't considered before, his older brother, Mordred. He would tell his father the instant Serverus didn't show up.  
  
Mordred and Serverus had never had a good relationship with each other. Serverus had never had a good relationship with anyone in his family for that manner. His family was part of the death eaters a group formed by a wizard named Voldemort. Most of the people he knew called him "lord" but Serverus didn't, one of the reasons why he and his family didn't get along. The group had grown in power and members for some time now; they believed in cleaning the Wizarding world of unwanted persons, the muggle-born. Serverus did not believe in killing muggle-born wizards and witches, he considered it a monstrosity.  
  
Finally Serverus decided to give Hogwarts a try, at least there were people who didn't know him there, which meant a chance to make some friends. Also he remembered Lily.  
  
Serverus stepped through the barrier, landing in front of a big scarlet engine. He looked up the Hogwarts express thinking that maybe in school things would be different than home when suddenly someone pushed him to the side. He looked up and saw one of the last persons he wanted to see in his first day at Hogwarts, Mordred.  
  
Mordred looked a lot like Serverus with some minor differences. His hair was short, he was tall and thin and was less pale than Serverus. Mordred ran to a small group of people. One was a guy about his age, with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, a smug look of superiority in his face. The other two were girls; one was blonde with a rather bitchy face, the other had short curly hair and had a face like she owned the place, and they were also the same age as Mordred.  
  
"Looks like someone had a nice night." said the blonde girl, flipping her hair.  
  
"Just what are you smoking Mordred? Seems nice." Said the other girl with a smirk.  
  
"How can you think that our dear friend, Milady? You know he is not that type of guy" said the blonde guy before putting his arm on Mordred's shoulders" so tell me.what's her name? Was she good?"  
  
"Better than all those things you guys have" said Lucius." Mordred motioned so they would all move together. Serverus walked closer so he could hear what his brother was going to say. He stopped a few inches away from them.  
  
"When did you get it?"  
  
"Just this morning Lucius, just before I aparated here."  
  
"Nice, so you're one of us now?"  
  
"Yep Milady.I'm officially a deatheater."  
  
Serverus took a deep breath, something he shouldn't have done since it made his brother and his friends look at him. Mordred smiled and walked to him. He grabbed him tightly by the shoulders; Serverus could feel his fingers digging in his skin. Mordred crouched until he was looking at him face to face, his expression menacing.  
  
"Mention one line of your ridiculous ideals and I swear I will make your life in school so miserable you will wish you had never been born." He told him in a low voice so noone could hear.  
  
"I already do."  
  
Mordred chuckled at his younger brother's remark. Pulling on Serverus by the shoulders he walked to were his friends were.  
  
"I almost forgot to introduce him, guys this is my little brother, Serverus. Severus you know Lucius-"  
  
"Yes we know each other"  
  
"Narcissa."  
  
"Hello." Said the blond girl looking at him from feet to head.  
  
"And Milady."  
  
"Hi" said the other girl.  
  
"Hello." Said Serverus lowly. He didn't have time to talk anymore because the conductor called everyone to board. They instantly left, leaving Serverus to search for a seat by himself. He kept walking since every compartment was full. He finally arrived at the last compartment which was empty except for a boy about his age who was sleeping on one of seats, his head on the window. Serverus entered trying not to make a sound but unfortunately for him his trunk had other ideas, making sure to make as much noise as he tried to put it on the rack on top of his seat. He was sure he wouldn't be able to do it when suddenly he felt someone help him. Serverus opened his eyes (he had closed them when trying to lift his trunk) to find the once sleeping boy.  
  
"Hi I'm Remus Lupin." He said stretching his hand at Serverus, after they had battled the trunk up the rack. The boy seemed nervous as worried that Serverus wouldn't like him.  
  
"I'm Serverus Snape." He took his hand and shook it. Remus smiled.  
  
"Snape? You're one of the biggest families out there right?"  
  
"Not really, people just say that because we are all purebloods."  
  
"Oh, I'm half and half, my father is a wizard and my mum is a muggle."  
  
"Oh.my mum was half.?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"She left us a few months ago, a bit before I got accepted in Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"You don't sleep much, do you?" said Serverus, hoping to drive the conversation away from his mum.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
None of them spoke much after that and Remus fell asleep after the lady with the trolley passed by. Serverus let his mind wander about what will happen when he was in Hogwarts, but his mind always came back to that young girl's smile.  
  
After some time the train stopped, the conductor telling them all to get down. He heard a voice yell over the crowd "Fir's years! Fir's years over here! This way!". Serverus turned and saw a man about twice as tall than a normal man.  
  
"C'mon, follow me- any more fir's years? Mind yer step now! Fir's years follow me!"  
  
Serverus joined the bunch of kids following the man. He caught a small glimpse of Lily's face but he doubted she had noticed since she was chatting with another girl. He also saw that James and Sirius already had made friendship with Remus. Suddenly they stopped and several peoples "Ooooooh!'s" got Serverus attention. They were standing on the edge of a lake and across the lake laid the castle that was Hogwarts.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Yelled the man that had taken them there. Everyone instantly sat on the boats and when Serverus finally got to them he noticed there was only one left. He got in, noticing also that he was the only student left, which meant he went alone on the boat.  
  
"Everyone in?" shouted the man" right then-Forward!"  
  
Serverus slumped down were he was sitting. Being alone in the boat was not a good thing. "Maybe it will be better when I make some friends." He thought to himself. Little did he know that this new part of his life alone was just beginning.  
  
**************************************************************** Whoa! This has been the longest chapter I have written so far! Please review, depending on the response will I continue this story or delete it, if you want to read more, please review! Thanx I hope you enjoy this and latter chapters.Oh no.I just remembered.I gave Nigth-Beauty-Gurl OOTP for her birthday.that is going to hurt.I can feel it hitting me already.ouch.damn.I'm dead. 


	2. First day suprises

Disclaimer: blahblahblah.J.K. Rowling own everything.blahblahblah.I don't own anything.blahblahblah.  
  
Chapter two: First day surprises.  
  
Finally the boats reached the end of the lake. Serverus got of his boat as soon as he could. Logic said he couldn't go searching for Remus with James and Sirius next to him, Serverus did not fee like being bothered at the moment. So he decided to look for Lily, whom he found talking to a small group of girls and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh hi Serverus." She said smiling.  
  
"Hi, had a nice trip." He asked with an insecure smile.  
  
"It wasn't so bad. The train was nice and I was a bit scared of the boats but they were ok, what about you? How was your trip?"  
  
"Oh it was great." He answered quickly" almost couldn't say hello with all the people I've-"  
  
"Snape! How have you been?" Sirius and James appeared by Serverus sides.  
  
"Hello Serverus." Said Remus with a low voice from behind them.  
  
"Wait a minute! That's your name? Serverus?"  
  
"Yes Black" he answered annoyed.  
  
"Well why you didn't tell us before Snivellus." Said James.  
  
"Serverus!"  
  
"Snivellus! Snivellus!" both James and Sirius began to say in a singsong voice.  
  
"Stop that both of you!" yelled Lily, who until now had remained unnoticed.  
  
"Oh.and who might you be?"  
  
"Lily Evans." She answered coldly.  
  
"I'm James Potter, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and that" he pointed at a small boy standing next to Lupin who was even more unnoticeable than Lily" is Peter Petegrew."  
  
"Well, James, why don't you and your friends leave Serverus alone and go do something a bit more appropriate for your age, like maybe getting a life."  
  
James's jaw dropped in awe. It's not that what Lily said was hard for him to understand, he knew an insult when herd them, he was just more used to giving them than receiving them. They didn't get to talk much more because at that moment the door in front of them opened.  
  
"I will take them from here Hagrid." A witch standing in the doorway said.  
  
"Very well Professor McGonagall, good luck."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Professor McGonagall was a young witch in her early thirty's. She had dark eyes and dark hair tied back in a ponytail. She seemed a bit nervous, as thought this was her first time doing this. She took a deep breath and began talking.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses."  
  
Serverus already knew which house he would be in. His dad had been in it, his brother was in it, and there was no doubt he would be in it. Or maybe he had some hope. His mother had been different; she wasn't like the rest of his family. "She IS different." He thought to himself, he needed to stop thinking of his mother in the past tense.  
  
"Now form a line and follow me." McGonagall's voice brought him back from his reverie. He stepped in the line behind small plump boy. What he didn't notice was that in front of the boy were James and his friends. Lily was almost at the front of the line. Once located in the line Serverus let his mind wander once more. He didn't like the prospect of being in the same house as his brother. Mordred was already bad enough at the house; he did not need him in school to. He decided to stay as far away as possible from his brother. But then again, in that house there was one person who cared from him. Milady had always been nice to him and when she was at his house she would rather be with Serverus than with Mordred. Somehow she was different from all of those people, just like Serverus was. Maybe she also knew someone with muggle family, or maybe SHE had muggle family. He discarded that last idea, to be part of the death eater one HAD to be pureblood. As he kept thinking of the only friend he had before coming to Hogwart's he didn't notice an open broom closet a few meters from him. He didn't notice either that James and Sirius now were in the plump boy's place. When he did notice it was to late, he was already inside the broom closet, the door locked.  
  
"HEY SOMEONE OPEN PLEASE!!!!" he yelled as he banged on the door, but it was to late, the group was already to far to hear him. He tried once more with the hope that someone just happened to pass by, but the hall was silent. Serverus sat down, hugging his legs to his chest, waiting for someone to pass by and hear him.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the group entered the Great Hall. Mordred looked over the crowd of first years trying to find his brother. But Serverus was not there.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Milady.  
  
"Nothing." He decided to ignore that, maybe he was behind someone tall. Milady noticed that he hadn't meant nothing, then she noticed one boy was missing from the first years.  
  
Serverus wiped his face. He was remembering the last time he had been in a closet like this. The day before his mum had left. They had been fighting again, he was hitting her again. Serverus tried to escape the screams in the closet, only his mum knew about his hiding place. When the screaming stopped he remembered his mother had gone to find him there. She had held him tight, telling him everything was going to be all right. After hugging him for a while she had said she would love him forever, the next morning she was gone.  
  
"Sanders, Alice!"  
  
McGonagall was already all the way to the S and Serverus was not there. Milady was beginning to get worried and Mordred didn't seem to care much. It didn't surprise her much; she knew he was cold toward his younger brother.  
  
"Snape Serverus!"  
  
No one came. McGonagall looked toward the first years hopping to see a lost boy or something, nothing was there. After calling two more times she gave up and continued with the list. At this moment Milady saw two boys at the Gryffindor table laughing.  
  
Serverus had lost his hopes. He would probably have to wait till the next day to get out of there... He was starting to get hungry to, and tired. He stretched his legs a bit, tried to get as comfortable as he could. Serverus had lost track of time, he wasn't even sure bow long he had been there, for him it felt like an eternity. Then it happened.he heard steps.  
  
"Hey! Some one out there?! Please help me! I'm stuck here please!"  
  
The steps began to run away from the closet. He knew it had been to good to be true. But then he heard something even better, more that one pair of feet were coming his way. Serverus listen as the people outside tried to open the doors but cudent. Some muttered a short spell and was able to open the door. Outside the closet there were four persons; one was a girl he had seen in the room before the sorting, next to her was professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, and on the other side was another man whom he thought was a teacher. He looked a bit scary to Serverus, like a vampire.  
  
"Mr. Snape! How long have you been there?" asked McGonnagall with a hint of relief on her voice. "Since before the sorting, when we exited the hall someone pushed me in."  
  
"Did you see who did it?"  
  
"That's not important Minerva" said the vampire man" the thing is we found the boy now let's just sort him and get it over with, I wish to go to bed early tonight."  
  
"It is important Vincent; we have to apply the proper punishment to whoever it was. Tell me Mr. Snape did you see who pushed you in?"  
  
Serveurs remained quiet. He couldn't tell them that James and Sirius had been the ones. If they knew he told on them, who knew what they could think of to get payback.  
  
"No Professor, I didn't see who did it."  
  
"Happy now Minerva?"  
  
"Stop it Vincent."  
  
"Both of you please" interrupted Dumbledore" now let's sort the boy because I'm sure he is as tired as we are and he is probably very hungry to." He turned to Serverus and smiled at him. "Miss Croft will you please take Mr. Snape to the Great Hall?"  
  
"Yes sir. Follow me" with this they both began the walk to the Great Hall. The girl had wavy brown hair that reached to her shoulders. She was she was just as tall as Serverus but not as thin as him. She looked like she had all her meals back home, unlike Serverus who looked bit to thin. She also had more color in her skin, unlike his pale face. She kept looking at Serverus with a face that seemed to know that he was hiding. They had reached the Great Hall and had sat down when Serverus couldn't help it anymore.  
  
"What is it?" he asked as he began to eat the sandwiches that had appeared in front of him.  
  
"You do know who pushed you in, don't you? Because I do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I saw James and Sirius at the sorting, they looked happy, like when they pull of a good prank, they almost cheered when the professor called you and nobody came up."  
  
"You know them?"  
  
"I live next door to the Black's, known Sirius basically all my life. My name is Monica" she stretching her hand.  
  
"Serverus" he shaking her hand" Are you friends with him?"  
  
"Was for a while, he turned into an asshole and I stopped going to his house and stuff."  
  
"I see."  
  
Just then the two teachers and the headmaster, McGonagall carrying a stool and a patched hat. She placed it down and signaled Serverus to sit on the stool. When he did she placed the hat on his, which covered down to his nose. Then something happened that almost made him jump out of the stool, the hat talked to him. Parris  
  
"Well.another Snape. Very interesting.."  
  
"What is?" he asked himself.  
  
"Haven't seen someone from that family who fits somewhere besides Slytherin."  
  
Serverus held his breath, maybe he had hope.  
  
"But something tells me to put you there. You seem brave, very brave indeed, brave enough to be in Gryffindor, but something tells me I should put you in Slytherin.yes that is were I will put you.S LYTHERIN!!!!" This last bit he yelled so everyone could hear.  
  
"Very well, Professor Cassel will you please take Mr. Snape to his house?" said Dumbledore smiling at Serverus.  
  
"Yes Professor, follow me boy." With this they both exited the Hall, Serverus waved at Monica who waved back. They walked down several halls, in the direction of the dungeons. This walk gave Serverus to analyze his teacher better. He had black, long hair hat was tied back and dark, cold eyes, he didn't seem like the kind of teacher to run to in case of having some problems. On the whole walk not once did he look at Serverus, making the boy think he didn't even remember that he was leading a student. When they reached one of the dungeons the Professor finally looked at him.  
  
"I hope you memorized the way." He said coldly" and I hope you remember this-underworld." With this the door to Slytherin appeared in front of him.  
  
"Enjoy your stay." And with this Professor Cassel left him there. Serverus entered to find the common room empty. "Great, now to guess were is my room." He thought to himself. Serverus climbed up a pair of stairs and luckily for him he finished in front of a door that said 'First Years'. This had to be his room. He was in first year and according to his brother, the stairs to girl's room melted together when a boy climbed them. Luckily it was, his trunk was at the foot of one of the beds. He changed into a pair of pajamas and climbed on his four-poster bed and closed the velvet curtains. Soon he fell asleep..  
  
Serverus was back in his house. How he did not know. Then he saw his mum. He ran to her.  
  
"MUM!!!" he called to her as he ran closer to her." MUMMY!!!"  
  
She didn't turn to look at him. She just kept looking in front of her, her long wavy hair falling to her midback like a dark cloak covering her. Her pale skin made contrast with the dark outline of the room. Then another figure came in, hooded and cloaked with a mask covering his face. He took at a wand and pointed at Serverus mother.  
  
"MUM!!! WATCH OUT!!!"  
  
But she didn't hear him. The masked figure pointed a wand at her and before Serverus could warn her, shot a spell at her, a spell he recognized as the Killing curse. Serverus ran to her an picked her body from the ground, were it had fallen from the spell and hugged her tight.  
  
"Damn you! You murdering bastard!" he screamed at the figure. But then he saw something, the person was taking of his mask, revealing his face.it was himself, older, but it was himself.  
  
"NO!" Serverus woke up to find that he was still in Hogwarts, in his room. He got of his ad, put on a robe and walked down the stairs, maybe he could get something to eat on the kitchens. When he got to the common room something else took his attention, there was a fire roaring in the chimney, someone was sitting on one of the sofas. When he got closer he saw it was Milady. She turned her head and looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Homesick?" she asked kindly.  
  
"No, I.had a bad dream."  
  
She looked at him and patted the space next to her; Serverus walked to the sofa and sat down.  
  
"Want some?" she offered him a ceramic mug with some hot liquid in it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Hot chocolate, got it from one of the house elf's." she offered once more and this time he drank a bit." Want to tell me what you dreamt?"  
  
" I dreamed.I dreamed I killed my mum.but it was like an older me, like me when I grow up."  
  
"You sure it wasn't Mordred?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
  
"Why do you think you'll kill your mum?"  
  
"Because.because she is a half-blood.and I am a Slytherin." With this he looked down. Milady never could see the boy that sad, so she reached out and hugged him.  
  
"Not all Slytherin are bad, just like not every Gryffindor is brave, or every Huffelpuff loyal, or a Ravenclaw smart. Maybe you got placed here because of something else."  
  
"You think so."  
  
"Yeah. And speaking of which, why weren't you at the sorting?"  
  
"I..had a small.inconvenience."  
  
"Come on, tell me what happened."  
  
"No it's ok."  
  
"You can't hide it forever Serverus."  
  
"Ok potternadblackpushedmeinsideaclosetandlockedmeinit."  
  
"So two kids by the names of potter and Black Pushed you in a closet, locked you in and that is why you couldn't be at the sorting?"  
  
Serverus was surprised, she understood him. He nodded softly yes.  
  
"Hmmm, maybe I should have a talk with a friend of mine; he'll know what to do."  
  
"No you can't tell anyone! I don't know what they could think of if they knew I told on them."  
  
"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me and my dear friend Weasly, no one will know what happened. Now why don't you go back to bed, you have a big day in front of you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok.goodnight." with this he got of from the sofa, put the mug in a small comfortable and started to walk to the stairs.  
  
"Hey Serverus." Called Milady behind him "want me to tuck you in?"  
  
"But you can't get in the dorm."  
  
"Girls can get in the boys one, the founders trusted us more than guys." She got up and accompanied him upstairs, maybe being a Slytherin wooden be that bad..  
  
The next morning Serverus entered the great hall to find it half full. Milady, Mordred, Lucius and Narcissa were already up, so he went to sit with them. When he sat down he scanned the room. Lily, Remus and Monica were all in Gryffindor. And so were Black and potter. The other boy, Peter Pettigrew was in Huffelpuff. He was checking out his schedule and about to eat breakfast when a flock of hundreds of owls entered the room, one of them flew to him and dropped a letter. He recognized the handwriting immediately, it was form his mum. Well here is the second chapter, sorry it took so long but I had a lot of school work and when I had almost finished the computer in school erased the entire chapter, so I had to start over again. Hope you enjoy it. Id like two thank my two best friends Monica and Milady for letting me include them in the story and for their reviews of the story. Thanks guy's it means more than another that you like it. And thanx to all of you who reviewed it in FF.net:  
  
veld: well here's the second chapter! Hope you like it as much as then first one ^_^  
  
Emprezz Andromeda: well as I said to veld, hope you like this one as much as the last one, hope you're happy! ^_^  
  
ronsgf4ever: a mi también me da pena * sniff * but at least he is her friend and gets to spend some time with her. 


	3. A little payback

Disclaimer: blahblahblah.J.K. Rowling own everything.blahblahblah.I don't own anything.blahblahblah.  
  
Chapter three: A little payback  
  
Dear Severus: I begin by asking you to forgive me for leaving so suddenly. I can't explain to you know why I did it, in case this letter falls in the wrong hands. The reason for this letter is to ask you to come stay with me over Christmas. I'm not sure if you will want to stay in your new school with your friends so I write now to know if you want to come with time so I can have everything ready. I'm living close to the town of Hogsmade. I can't give you all the details in this letter, it's to risky for the same reason than before. You must never tell your father or Mordred that you received this or any letter a write to you. I can't tell you why here, this will be our little secret. I hope you answer this letter soon and tell me all about your first days in school.  
With love: Mum P.S. The owl is yours to keep. His name is Hourus.  
  
Serverus almost jumped out of his seat when he read the letter. She hadn't forgotten about him after all. He read over several times, and at the owl he had just received. He couldn't believe how he had doubted his mother. Just as he was feeling happy, Mordred came by.  
  
"What do you got there Serverus?"  
  
"Nothing" he said quickly putting away the letter "just a lost owl." Serverus hoped with all his heart that His older brother had not seen the letter.  
  
"All right. Remember to behave today, father what's me to tell him if you do anything wrong." Said Mordred with a smirk "and you know how much trust he has on me. Have a good day." And with this he started to walk to the door were Lucius and Narcissa were waiting for him. That's when he noticed that Milady was not there. He scanned the hall waiting to see her and finally found her on another table with talking to two persons. As if on cue she looked at him and signaled him to join her. Serverus walked up to the table and noticed, thanks to the uniforms, that this was the Gryffindor table. The people with whom milady was talking seemed completely different from Mordred and his friends. There a girl and a boy, about her same age. The guy seemed tall, was thin with bright red hair that reached his shoulders and very freckly. His arm was around the girl who also had red hair and had something in her smile that Narcissa would never have, kindness. He walked up next to him and taped Milady, whom had returned to her conversation after she called him.  
  
"Good morning Serverus, had a good breakfast?" she asked in her usual happy self.  
  
"Yeah, it was really good, I had never seen so much bacon in my life." he said smiling innocently. All three teenagers chuckled at this.  
  
"This was the boy I was telling you about Arthur." said Milady addressing the tall redhead.  
  
"Oh really, Molly could you excuse us of for a minute?"  
  
"What are you guys going to do know? Arthur you are Head Boy now, you can't keep up the same behavior you always had-"  
  
"Don't worry Molly, it was my idea." said Milady.  
  
"Besides, your no saint yourself Molly." said Arthur with a big grin, earning him a small hit from Molly.  
  
"Im going before you come up with any ideas" she said as she got up.  
  
"Remember the Stones concert Molly! That was your idea!" he called after her making Milady star laughing out loud. Molly just waved and left the hall.  
  
"Since when is she so concerned about rules?" asked Milady raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Since I beated Lucius for Head Boy."  
  
Serverus knew what that meant. It meant he was a model student. When Mordred received a letter from Lucius telling him who the Head Boy was, he remembered his brother saying how could the headmaster choose such a loser. He kept saying how the guy didn't deserve the title and that Lucius or himself should have gotten it. By this Serverus imagined a slacker, a rule breaking punk or something, but not the guy who was in front of him. His long hair was held back in a ponytail and his freckly face had a light tan from someone who spent a lot of time outdoors. Examining this older student, Serverus noticed something about him and Milady. Arthur was not wearing the pants that the uniform required, but worn jeans, and his tie was hanging from his pocket instead of his neck. Also the robe seemed rather worn to, unlike the new robes his brother had. Then he noticed Milady's uniform. Her skirt was shorter than it should, or so it seemed to him. Her hair was lose and he noticed several chains and from her neck. Her robe was also worn and her shoes were black moccasins instead of school shoes.  
  
"What is it?" she asked when she saw the curious face with which Serverus was looking at them.  
  
"Nothing I was just...admiring your uniforms." Both Arthur and Milady laughed at this.  
  
"Let's just say we have a very different lifestyle than your brother." said Arthur still chuckling " Anyway, to business. Lady told me about the sorting."  
  
Serverus turned to Milady, his eyes wide.  
  
"You told the Head Boy?!"  
  
"Hey chill I wont tell anyone, your secret is safe with me."  
  
"That's right. Artie wont tell a soul, he is going to help me."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Oh nothing much, don't worry. Now go to your class, you don't want to be late on your first day."  
  
"But what about you two?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, we got History of Magic, Prof. Binns doesn't really notice, what do you have?"  
  
"..Transfiguration."  
  
"You better get going then, you don't want to be late for McGonagall's class on your first day."  
  
After the told him how to get to the classroom Serverus went on his way. Getting to the classroom was more difficult than it seemed. First there were the moving staircases, and not to mention the one's with disappearing steps, the ones with trick steps, the ones that would turn in to a slide and other types of steps. Once you got past the staircases, there were the doors to deal with. Doors that were walls pretending to be doors, doors that would only open if you asked nicely or if you tickled them on a specific spot. By the time Serverus finally made it to the classroom, most of the seats were taken so he decided to seat on the back of the classroom. Prof. McGonagall, the same witch he had seen when they arrived was the teacher. She seemed a lot more confident in classroom.  
  
"Welcome to your first Transfiguration lesson. Although many of you may think you are adept at magic, I warn you, it will not be as easy at it seems." Suddenly she turned her desk into a pig and then back into a desk. " You will not be able to turn furniture into animals very soon, maybe by 5 year." Groans resounded thru all the room. " Please don't tell me you don't think you can make it before, why don't we begin now. " Cheers this time". by turning needles into matches." Groans once again.  
  
After transfiguration they went to History of magic and understood why Milady and Arthur could cut this class. The teacher didn't seem to notice that pretty much all his students had fallen asleep after the first 15 minutes. After this he had double potions with Gryffindor, the only class he was actually looking forward to. He was running down to the dungeons when he heard two people talking around a corner. As he got closer he recognized the voices as Sirius and Monica.  
  
"Im sorry Sirius. You're a great guy and all, but you have turned into such an asshole!"  
  
"Monica please, I promise I wont do it again!"  
  
"Oh, like all those other times you said you were sorry?" "I mean it, I wont be like that!"  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius.but you have to chose.I...like you a lot Sirius but James has turned you into something completely different from the boy I knew.. I'll see you in class." And she walked to the classroom, leaving Sirius with on the corner. Serverus had no idea why, but he was walking directly to him. He could see that Sirius was having a hard time to stay composed.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked when he saw Serverus.  
  
"Just wanted to see if you were ok."  
  
"I'm fine" he said standing straight and began to walk away." I don't need help from you."  
  
They both reached the entrance of the dungeon, Serverus walking a bit behind Sirius. That's when he saw Arthur talking to James. He got closer to see what was happening.  
  
"Well Jason, I'm sorry but orders are orders."  
  
"It's James, she can't be calling me now, Prof. McGonagall knows I have potions now."  
  
"Well she told me to bring you over John."  
  
"Well, if it's for that I guess ill have to go, hey Remus, can I borrow your notes after I come back?"  
  
"Sure.John."  
  
"Shut up, well Mr. Weasley let's go, can't keep her waiting can we."  
  
"No we can't" he said with a huge smile" just follow me. Prof. Cassell Ill have to borrow Potter for a moment, orders from the top."  
  
"Tell the Professor this is the last time I will allow her to call a student during my class, and fix that tie."  
  
"Yes sir, I'll tell her." Said Arthur putting on the tie that Serverus had seen in his pocket." Come on." And with this James and Arthur went up to the school. Serverus entered the classroom and sat next to Monica (who also told him se was fine when he asked) and couldn't help feeling happy about what was about to happen to James. But his happiness was dampened by Cassel when he made a role call and stopped at his name.  
  
"Are you related to Mordred Snape?"  
  
"Yes, his my brother."  
  
"Strange, I never heard he had any siblings."  
  
Just what I needed, he thought to himself, a reminder of how much I'm hated at home. The class was so far the longest; Serverus didn't know if it was just a long class or if the fact that he was starving had anything to do with it. After what seemed like an eternity Cassel told them they could leave. Serverus used this chance to try and talk to Monica once more. It should be noted that James still hadn't returned.  
  
"Are you ok?" he tried once more as they exited the classroom.  
  
"I'm fine." She said stubbornly.  
  
"Come on, you don't look fine, you can tell me."  
  
"Listen, just forget it, I'm fine." And with this she left him. Serverus decided to let her be alone for a while, maybe later she would tell him what was wrong. Serverus almost ran to the Hall were he sat down and began to furiously eat his chicken with mashed potatoes. He was almost done when he felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was Milady.  
  
"I don't think Potter will give you any further problems." She said with a smile and pointed at the Gryffindor table. That's when he noticed Sirius looking at James, Remus also looking but with a small smile, Lily trying to keep a straight face and Monica turned to her right gave a small smile and then went back to her lunch with a serious face. The cause of their excitement was James face. He had a black eye and his glasses were held together by what seemed like yards of spellotape. His uniform was messed up and he had a look of paranoia was set on his face. Serverus turned to Milady with a smile on his face.  
  
"What did you guys do?" he asked her.  
  
"Let's just say Arthur and I am good at persuading people.using what ever method we need to use. He tried to talk Potter out of bugging you but I knew we needed more than that." She smiled. Severus's smile got wider. Being in Hogwarts was going to be better than he thought.  
  
**************************************************** I know it's a little confusing, but then again first days at new schools are always hectic. Just to inform you, the reference made by Arthur is to a Rolling Stones concert, for more info you can read the next story in this series. veld: I glad you like it, I hope I can keep up the good work! Tell me if it's good, if not the next will be better.I hope. Emprezz Andromeda: * sitting down in front of my computer writing franticly* Must obey the readers.must update soon! Hope you like it! ^_^ 


	4. First Weekend

Disclaimer: blahblahblah...J.K. Rowling own everything...blahblahblah...I don't own anything...blahblahblah...  
  
Chapter four: First Weekend  
  
Dear Mum: I would love to go to your house on Christmas. I can't wait to see you again; I've missed you so much. School has been good so far. I got sorted in Slytherin. I met some of the older kids; they are really nice, including the head boy. Also I made I few friends in my year, they aren't in my house but I take some classes with them and I see them during breakfast, lunch and dinner. Most of the classes are ok; I hope they don't get harder later in the year. The teachers are nice and so is the headmaster. I'll try to write to you again next weekend. Can't wait to see you.  
Love  
  
Serverus Serverus tied the note to Horus and sent him flying thru the window on the Owlery and then went back to his room to get ready for breakfast. It was far away, but Serverus knew that the only way to be able to write this letter to his Mum was to send them really late at night or really early in the morning. He crept in to his dormitory, making sure not wake up anyone. It was Saturday, the first day and it was going to be his first weekend in school. From one point of view it wasn't that good, it meant Black and Potter had 48 hours free to torture him. But he wasn't to sure that James would try anything to big if Milady or Arthur were watching. From another point of view, it meant 48 hours he could spend with Monica and Lily, maybe even with the big kids. Serverus had learned to look at the positive side of things from his mother.  
  
His first week had been full of up's and downs. On his second day he had Herbiology, the teacher was a young witch called Madam Sprout and was a great teacher, she knew every plant in the green houses, what their magical properties were and how to prepare each and everyone of them. Also, you had to be good to make a class all about plant's interesting. His History of magic teacher was completely different. Professor Binns was an old wizard who made the bloodiest goblin rebellion boring enough for the whole class to fall asleep. He understands why Milady had said he didn't care if they were missing, he didn't even notice. By far the greatest of the teachers was Defense against the dark arts. Her classes were in one of the dungeons, one of the deepest and as much as Sprout knew of plants, this girl knew about the Dark Arts. She was the youngest teacher she still looked like one of the student's. All this things, a pale complexion, and the fact that no one ever saw her come out from her classroom except on dinner gave way to many rumors, the main being that she was a vampire. What ever she was, Professor Moody was Serverus favorite teacher and class. His classroom was not as good unfortunately. They were all like his family and their friends, and so far Serverus was the only one that hadn't said he planed o be a death eater as soon as he could.  
  
After eating his breakfast Serverus went to get his first batch of weekend assignments and decided to study outside. It was a beautiful day since fall had not settled in. When he went outside the front doors he saw that almost everyone had the same idea. Different groups were sitting thru out the grounds studying, some were just lying around and talking and he could see some people in the quiditch pitch. He looked around wandering were to settle down when he spotted Monica near the edge of the lake studying. He crept up to the lake and sat beside her.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey Sev." She had looked a lot better from the last time he had seen her well.  
  
"What are you studying for?" he sat down next to her and put his books beside him.  
  
"Nothing really, I just wanted to get some fresh air."  
  
"It's a nice place. How have you liked school so far?"  
  
"It's ok, except for the four stooges."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Potter, Black, Lupin and Petergrew."  
  
"How bad are they?" he said holding back laughter.  
  
"You should see them in Flitwick's class; he is so close of throwing them all out. And McGonagall is considering transfiguring into stone so they'll keep quite. Even the head boy says he wishes he could use the petrificus curse on them."  
  
"The headboy? They're that bad?"  
  
"Well it's mostly Sirius and Potter, Petergrew is not in our house and Lupin is a lot cal-"  
  
"GET BACK HERE POTTER!!!"  
  
They turned around to see a very furious Arthur with two other boys (one had long hair in dreadlocks, long worn jeans and a tied died shirt, the other an afro with a white poet shirt, long striped pants and closed vest. Arthur wore the usual jeans with a blue sleeveless shirt and his own vest. None had shoes on.) running after James and Sirius, the first waving something he held in his hands.  
  
"You better stop running or it will be your head!!!!" screamed the boy in dreads.  
  
"If those thing's fly of, mark my words I will kill you personally!!!!" said the other one.  
  
"Oh now his on trouble." said Monica grinning.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Serverus.  
  
"This morning Arthur received a letter that had some tickets for something. The point was he got really excited and the rest of his friends to. He must have come to show them to somebody and Potter got them on his possession."  
  
"What do you think they will do if they catch him?"  
  
"Probably beat him till he can see stars during day."  
  
They both laughed at the idea and even more when they saw the boy with the afro tackle down James. He began to wrestle the tickets from him and was joined soon after by the other two. The fight didn't last long because on of the teachers saw and came to the young boys' aid.  
  
"Wealsley, Jordan and Shakelbot! What is going on here?!"  
  
The scene was joined by Milady in her usual jeans and t-shirt and the girl named Molly in a silk blouse and skirt.  
  
Serverus and Monica both turned back to their studies and decided to let the scene unfold.  
  
"You'll see, they won't get punished, and probably the older kids get it worst."  
  
"Why? They are the ones that started it."  
  
"They'll say it was a simple prank and that the other three attacked with out a reason. Besides that teacher, Madam Hooch has her eye on both of them for the team, she won't let them get into to much trouble, and she needs them."  
  
"How did you learn all this?"  
  
"When they spend their time virtually screaming how they'll be the youngest players in almost a century it's hard to ignore them. The only way to shut them out is by going to the dorm room. Sometimes even there the girls from the dorm talk about it."  
  
"All the girls?"  
  
"Well no, I don't. And Lily Evans doesn't seem to like them either."  
  
Serverus smiled, he was one step ahead of Potter. At lunch, while Serverus enjoyed lamb shops with mashed potatoes and gravy, something very strange happened, his brother and Lucius sat at his side while Narcissa sat next to Milady who was sitting in front of him.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing Serverus, we just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" this was getting scary; his brother was calling him by his name.  
  
"Since now you are here in Slytherin, we have to make sure you keep our reputation clean, we have to make sure of were your loyalties lie."  
  
"This means, making sure you are a true Slytherin, that you aren't spreading any information to people who you shouldn't and that none in school except maybe professor Cassel knows of anything that goes on in the Slytherin dorm." Lucius said with a slow voice, making sure the boy heard everything.  
  
"And this includes not co fraternizing with the other houses to much." Ended Narcissa in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Wow 'co fraternizing', that is one long word Narcissa. Did you just blow a fuse in your head thinking it?"  
  
"That goes for you to Milady. You think we haven't seen you with Weasley and his group."  
  
"You are just mad because he beat you for head boy."  
  
Lucuis looked at her, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"You better watch out for your self, the dark lord is ready to launch bigger attacks than the petty crimes he has commanded until now; I wouldn't want to be mixing with the wrong sort." With this all three got up, leaving Serverus and Milady behind.  
  
"Asshole, well we'll see who wins in the end, and I can assure you, it won't be his 'dark lord'."  
  
Serverus just nodded in agreement and continued to eat his lunch.  
  
He climbed up to the library hoping to get so work done since he had ended up talking to Monica. They had been talking about their first week in Hogwarts. She had been telling him how different Sirius had been before meeting James. She had been her neighbor for all her life and his friend to. According to her he used to be a very shy boy, something Serverus highly doubted. She told him that they used to be best friends, better than he was with James now. But when he met James, he began to be like him. Sirius began to spend less time with her, and his personality and attitude changed to. Who was once one of the best guy's she had ever met had slowly turned in to the complete contrary. But Severus could tell that no matter how much she denied it, she missed him and wished that he was with her instead of James. He entered the library and sat down on one of the empty chairs, which were hard to find since it seemed that teachers loved to give work in this place. Severus looked over what he had to do. Potions, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Defense against the Dark Arts...this was going to be a long day...  
  
**************************************************** Yeah, I know crappy title but couldn't think of anything better. Well since it took so long to put this up I 'm posting two chapters this time, so I'll give my Author's note on the next one. Hope you enjoyed this one! ^_^ 


	5. Learning to fly

Disclaimer: blahblahblah...J.K. Rowling own everything...blahblahblah...I don't own anything...blahblahblah...  
  
Chapter five:  
  
After a first week, time seemed to fly in Hogwarts. In what seemed like hours his first month in school went by. His brother and his friends kept an annoying close watch. Milady spent most of her time with the Gryffindors, but if Severus needed her she was always the older sibling Mordred would never be. Lily had become rather popular over the moth, Serverus sometimes was afraid she would forget him, but she never did. Remus was another story. He still gave him a shy hello, but only when James and Sirius weren't around. The last two had resumed making his life miserable, showing an extraordinary talent to never get caught by anyone, and Serverus didn't feel like ratting them out, thinking that if he ignored them they would give up. And Monica, she had become his best friend. She was muggleborn, but she was very talented, more than him and he had begun to learn magic when he was very little. She was the first to master spells and was also one of the best potion makers in the class. This forced Professor Cassel to give Gryffindor points for her performance, something Severus loved to see. The expression on his face every time a Gryffindor was better than a Slytherin was priceless. Even if he was having a good time in school, today was a really bad day. Yesterday there had been a notice in the common room announcing that today the first years would have their first Flying lesson with the Gryffindors.  
  
Severus walked to the grounds as if he heard a funeral march. The various scenarios that would face him on a broom began to flash threw his mind. The worst part was that he would make a fool of himself in front of the Gryffindors. Severus had never been a very sporty boy, trying to stay on the floor as much as he could. He felt safer in the floor, it was easier to run and hide in the floor, he had learned that in his house when he was very little. The other thing was that his balance and skill in a broom were not the best. According to Mordred, the brooms in the school had a mind of their own.  
  
Severus reached the area were Madam Hooch had set the brooms out. On one side he saw the Gryffindors and on the other the Slytherins. He picked a broom in front of Monica. She smiled at him; he returned it with an unsure look. Lily was standing next to James; he could see him trying to talk to her but she just ignored him. Madam Hooch arrived shortly after him. She was fitting a pair of leather gloves and was wearing a cloak that seemed made for flying.  
  
"Welcome to your first flying lesson, everyone stick your hand over your broom and say up!"  
  
"Up!" shouted everyone. The broom flew to Severus hand. So far so good, maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He looked around. Most of the Gryffindors had their brooms on their hands, except for Remus who seemed to be a bit scared and one of the girls who was having trouble controlling her broomstick. On the Slytherin side everyone had their brooms. Finally everyone managed to control their brooms.  
  
"Now then, when I blow my whistle you will kick of the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep the broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two- one-"the whistle rang and everyone kicked of into the air. Everyone except Severus. When he kicked of the broom had refused to rise. Then it had begun to jump slightly. Severus grabbed the handle hard, doing his best not to fall. Suddenly the broom began to rise and shake. He closed his eyes but he could still hear Madam Hooch telling him to get down, he could hear the student's laughing, and he heard Hooch tell them of. He could pick out voices, James and Sirius laughing out loud, Monica giving him directions to work the broom, Slytherins all laughing. He noticed they began to sound farther away which meant he was getting higher. He grabbed tighter, ending up hugging the broomstick. Just then he felt a someone stand next to him and felt that the broom stopped moving. He opened his eyes and saw Madam Hooch next to him, a tight hold on his broom. The woman led the frightened boy to the floor.  
  
"All right there Snape?"  
  
"Yes Professor." He said letting go of the broom. "Can I be excused, I don't feel well."  
  
Hooch looked at the boy and acceded. Severus walked to the school, but once he was in he ran to the Slytherin common room. He knew something was going to go wrong, he even began to feel a bit queasy. He walked up to his room and laid on his bed, pulling the curtains around him. He just wanted to stay there all day. He wanted to disappear. Get over it Severus, it's just a stupid broom! He thought to himself. He had never cared for this kind of thing before so why start now. He was being silly. And now he was also late for Transfiguration. Things just couldn't get worse. The moment he can in the kids began to snigger until Professor McGonagall made them stop. Severus sat down and leaned forward hopping that his hair would hide him a bit. After Transfiguration he had double potions. Great, now they could all laugh at him. And of course there were Potter and friends.  
  
"Watch out Snivellus, you don't want to fall down the stairs." Said James as he passed besides him. Sirius laughed pout loud; Remus suddenly became very interested in his bag.  
  
"Will you ever grow up?" said Lily as she passed beside him.  
  
"At least he doesn't look like a sissy in his broom." Said Monica who was walking next to her and also heard.  
  
"What does that mean?" said James narrowing his eyes. Monica smiled.  
  
"It means having unsuitable feminine qualities. A timid man or boy considered childish or unassertive" she answered with a smile. This was to much for James, girls were making fun of him, he thought, girls who should be swooning for him. or at least that what his face suggested.  
  
"Better watch out what you say Croft."  
  
"Uhhhh, I'm really scared. Sissy Potter is threatening me."  
  
"I'm warning you-"  
  
"Give it a rest James."  
  
"What's wrong Sirius? Don't tell me you are a wuss and can't hit a girl."  
  
"No. It's just that he knows I can beat you up harder; besides, I don't need 'his' defense."  
  
Just in time to prevent a fight between those two Prof. Cassel called them inside the dungeon. Severus and Monica sat together.  
  
"Ignore them; they didn't get more than two feet of the ground. Hooch was rather disappointed. Their excuse was that they could do better on their brooms."  
  
"Miss Croft if you wish to talk in my class by all means continue, I will make sure you can make up the time in detention."  
  
"Sorry Professor."  
  
"I don't think I'll get on a broom again in my life."  
  
"That goes for you to Mr. Snape."  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
The rest of the day he spent hearing the other Slytherins remind him of the morning lesson. At the end of the day it wasn't much better. At dinner time his brother once more sat next to him. He had been doing that a lot lately and it was beginning to bother him. If Mordred had decided to act all brotherly, something was going on.  
  
"Have you ever ridden a broom before." Said Mordred.  
  
"You should know," answered Severus"you were the one who reminded dad that if I fell from high enough I could die."  
  
"Oh come on, you think he took it seriously?"  
  
"Enough to never teach me anything or even get me a broom."  
  
"Good point. Still, I can't let you spoil our good name, your going to learn to fly somehow."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"To bad. All our family has been in the team, you won't be a disappointment...again."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean." Said Severus suddenly looking directly at his brothers eyes. Mordred gave him a small smile and continued to eat.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What do you mean Mordred? What do you mean again?"  
  
"Nothing Severus, nothing at all. Just forget I even said that."  
  
Severus was not convinced. Mordred knew something he didn't, something about him. Deep down he wanted to ask the young man, to know what his brother meant by him being a disappointment. Maybe he had done something when he was little and he didn't remember. Maybe this was the way his father had referred to him until Severus learned to talk and understand what was being said to him. Then again, he didn't believe his mother would have permitted it. He decided to ignore that for now, his brother had made insults a part of his life ever since he could remember, why should this one bother him so much? Maybe it had been the way it had been said. Mordred had made sure he heard and felt like a disappointment. Something was definitely going on, and he was going to find out what if it was the last thing he did.  
  
**************************************************** Ok, end of chapter five. Sorry for taking so long, I'll do my best to put up the next chapter as soon as I can. And just because I don't like when authors leave things in some sort of cliffhanger I will say that Mordred does know something, it will be told latter on, Severus will find out what.  
  
veld: Don't worry, they will be there for him if he needs them, I know about the typos, doing my best to stop them. Hope you like this one  
  
Emprezz Andromeda: thank you! I'm so glad you like it! I wasn't sure how Snape was turning; I wanted him to be a good kid. Looks like I did it! Hope you enjoy this one two.  
  
Fox Slave: If I didn't know you better I would have been worried by your review, but I do know you! Come on read it!!! 


	6. Happy Holidays

Disclaimer: blahblahblah...J.K. Rowling own everything...blahblahblah...I don't own anything...blahblahblah...  
  
Chapter six: Happy Holidays  
  
Severus climbed the stairs to his room, trying hard to ignore the pain in his right leg and arm. Mordred had been "teaching" him how to fly but to Severus it seemed like he was trying to kill him and make it look like an accident. And if he did fall of the broom or did something wrong, Mordred would beat him up. Not enough to disable him or stop him from taking a class, but hard enough for Severus to feel the sting some time afterward. Today he had lost his grip, his hand going numb from the chill winter air and had fallen on his arm and leg. If that wasn't enough his brother almost dislocated his shoulder when he pulled him up saying the lessons were over. At least this had been his last flying lesson until after Christmas. Soon his brother would be leaving for his house and Severus would be staying in Hogwarts, or so everyone thought. His mother had already arranged everything and would pick him up in Hogsmeade. The only thing he needed was someone to take him there. Severus was half way up the stairs when he heard someone come in the door into the common room. Checking back to see he recognized Milady in the dim light of the fireplace. She looked nervous, scared that someone might see her come in. then an idea came to the boy. She could be the one to take him to Hogsmead! Severus began to run down but slowed when the pain in his leg got worse. He reached the end and waked to the young woman who was standing in front of the fire reading something.  
  
"Lady?" he said using the name by which he had heard her friends call her. She jumped when she heard the voice but clamed down when she saw it was him.  
  
"Hello Sev," She said crumbling up the paper she had been reading and turning to the boy. "Why are you up so late?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"More nightmares?" she sat down and signaled for him to do the same.  
  
"Not really. I wanted to ask you a favor..."  
  
The next day was his last day before the break. Severus had made an effort to stay away from his brother, but that night, as always, Mordred found him. He was in the Great hall and was finishing a Potions essay he had to hand in that day. M had just gotten up and had gone to her room to sleep since it was well into the night. Mordred came up to him and took the parchment away from him. Lucius was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"What does this mean?" he said shoving a piece of parchment in his face. Severus recognized his father's handwriting in the paper  
  
"It's a letter from father. "  
  
"Don't get smart with me!" He answered grabbing the boy and bringing him nearer and his hand passed over the table. Severus watched with horror as the ink smeared over his essay.  
  
"You ruined-"  
  
"That essay is the least of your worries. What are you planning this Christmas?"  
  
"I'm just staying here." Severus could feel tears filling his eyes. His essay was ruined and Mordred had discovered his mum, or so it seemed.  
  
"What did you do? What teacher wants you to stay?"  
  
Severus calmed a bit. At least he hadn't discovered anything after all.  
  
"No one, I just want to st-"  
  
"You've been failing the name of the family ever since you were even created! You've failed in everything! I can't believe father gave you, the bastard son, his name! He should have never taken your half-blood bitch of a mother in!"  
  
"Don't talk about mother that way! She's your mother to!"  
  
"My mother? Honestly Severus I thought you were smarter than that. My mother was a pure blooded witch, worthy of using the Snape name; your mother was nothing, you're just a one night stand gone wrong."  
  
Severus eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what his brother was saying. He wanted it all to be one of his cruel jokes. But his dark eyes were colder than usual. Mordred smiled slowly. It was time Severus knew a few things...  
  
The morning of December 14th was exceptionally cold. The November rains had turned to December snows. Severus walked toward the town of Hogsmead escorted by Lady and her friends. They were a nice lot, and spent the whole walk to the town discussing their plans for the holidays. Severus kept quiet most of the way, not because he was shy with this group but because he didn't get half of what they were talking. Also because he didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
"Hey Snape-"  
  
"Severus"  
  
"Sorry Lady, Severus, what do you think?"  
  
"Uh..." Severus hadn't paid that much attention, they had been trying to convince the girl named Molly to go with them somewhere.  
  
"If you were invited to the show of a lifetime, would you pass up the opportunity?"  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"See Molly! You have to come!"  
  
After this nothing else was said. He didn't felt like talking, the conversation with his brother was still fresh in his mind. It had to be a joke; his brother was cruel enough to think of that. Memories filled his head. He remembered people coming to visit, paying attention only to Mordred. He used to think that it was because his brother was such a good student and such, but it was because they were his family, form his mother's side. He remembered the pile of present for Mordred every Christmas. He could have sworn that every witch and wizard in England had sent him a present. But it was because he had a family. Severus didn't. He knew his mother was alone; her father had died when she was little and her mother had mysteriously disappeared a bit before Severus was born. This was what bothered him. The fact that he and Mordred were only half related was a dream come true; the fact that he didn't have a family was a nightmare. But he wouldn't believe it, not until the person that mattered the most told him if it was true.  
  
Lady and Severus entered walked near a small pub called Three broomsticks, they both stayed outside as her friends went in. After a few minutes his mothered appeared. She was rather young with long wavy black hair and a face full of kindness ad love. She was the complete opposite of his father and brother. Severus ran to her and hugged her hard. For a moment all that was bothering him was forgotten.  
  
"Did you miss me?" she said kneeling, with a small smile on her face.  
  
"More than you think." He said and hugged her once more.  
  
"I guess I'll leave you two alone," said Lady smiling"Happy Christmas, Severus, Mrs...."  
  
"Pendragon, Ms. Pendragon"  
  
"Ok, Ms. Pendragon, happy Christmas"  
  
She watched as the young woman went inside the pub. After a minute Severus let go of his mother.  
  
"Want to go home or want to stay here for a while." She asked him. The word home suddenly reminded him of the conversation between him and Mordred. He forced a small smile and told her he wanted to go home.  
  
Her house was small, just big enough for both of them. The one floor cottage was made o bricks and had a bit of a Victoria touch to the structure. As he came in, Severus felt a sudden warmness fall over him. Back home in the Snape Mansion the atmosphere was always cold and full of fear. Having the look of a medieval castle, Severus had never felt calm or safe in his father's house. Now this place made him feel right at home instantly. There was a small fire roared in the living room already when he came in. The house was clean and had a faint smell of something coming from the kitchen. Like his mother, this house was the complete contrary of his life up to the moment. His mother guided him through the small hall to the second room to the right. Opening the door Severus saw a room just like the one he had in his house, but a lot more homey. Instead of the dark, bleak colors he was used to, the room was decorated by warm and inviting. Severus looked at her and smiled.  
  
"It's great."  
  
His mother smile with relived, having been al the time worried that he wouldn't like it.  
  
"Well, you settle down and I'll make you some lunch." With this she left the boy in the room. Severus put his bags own and laid down in the bed and closed his eyes. He opened them a bit latter to find his mother sitting beside him stroking his hair.  
  
"How long have you been there?" he said rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
"About a few minutes, are you feeling ok? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night."  
  
"I'm ok, a bit hungry."  
  
She smiled and kissed the top of his head, then got up and went to get dinner ready. From the aroma Severus felt it was definitely something good. A few minutes latter he found himself in the small kitchen table eating the roasted chicken his mother had prepared. If any one had try to read his mind at that moment they would have a headache just trying. He had to ask her now, or he never would. He lifted his eyes from his food to see his mother eating, and then she smiled when she saw him looking at her. This was going to be hard. Severus didn't want to ruin the first night he spent in his mother's house; he didn't want to make her sad. Severus went back to his food, which he hadn't eaten at all. Calm down Severus, he told himself, just look for an opening line to begin the conversation. This was easier thought than done. But what kind of line could he use for what he wanted to ask. 'Hey mum, am I a bastard?' was way to direct. 'Mum, did you and Dad love each other?' would not be clear enough and his mother would probably think he meant the separation that had come soon after she had left the house. That he understood perfectly. How would he ask her? And not only that, how would she react? Would she be angry? Would she be sad? Maybe it was all a lie and she would be mad, how could he think that of her? Or memories would begin to fill her head and what seemed like a happy holiday would be ruined before it started. Severus kept playing around with his food; the several scenarios in his head were taking away his appetite. What if she sent him back to school? Then there was the fear of all being true. He was indeed alone with his mother; they were the only people each other had. He looked up, ready to ask her, but she didn't let him.  
  
"Are you alright Severus? You haven't eaten at all."  
  
"I'm fine," he said turning back to his food. _Come one Severus just ask!_ He said to himself.  
  
"Severus doesn't try to hide, something is wrong. You can tell me anything you know that."  
  
"I know," _Yeah, everything except this_. He took a bite from the chicken. He had to ask her or he would go mad.  
  
"Severus, look at me." Her voice was calm, somber; not wanting to obligate him to talk but encouraging him to do it. Severus looked up." What is going on?"  
  
_Come on Severus, just say it! Just ask her!_  
  
"Mum...." _Just be normal, calm, ask her in way shell understand but you won't seem direct._ This plan was easier thought than done. A knot was forming in Severus's throat. She kept her eyes on him. Her deep black eyes, like a black hole that takes in all light he felt like she was taking in all his thoughts. Sound had suddenly left his mouth and he couldn't talk. His mother just sighted and kept on eating. He mentally kicked himself. The perfect opportunity to ask and he let it slip._ Come on stupid just ask! 'Mum, how did you meet Dad?', 'Mum, am I adopted?', 'Mum, was I a mistake?' it's not that hard! Just ask her in a nice subtle way and she will answer with out a problem. _He took a deep breath. If he didn't do it now he would never know it.  
  
"Mum...was I...was I a one night stand?" he said staring at his food. He looked up when he heard his mother suddenly choke on the juice she was drinking. She put the glass down, took a few breaths and wiped her mouth, and then she turned to Severus.  
  
"What?" Her voice had disbelief, surprise, and to Severus bad luck, sadness.  
  
"Was I a one night stand?"  
  
"How...what...were did you get this idea?"  
  
"Mordred..." Great, now she would be mad at him. How could he think that of her, specially coming from Mordred? Severus lowered his gaze, waiting in the uncomfortable silence for his mother to begin scolding him. But after a few minutes nothing came. He looked up to se his mother's black eyes shining with tears. _Great move Severus._  
  
"What else did he tell you?" she said as she wiped her eyes.  
  
Severus took a deep breath and recounted the story his brother had told him. How after Mordred's mother had died their father had meet her in Diagon alley. How their father had fallen under his mothers spell and she had gotten him to sleep with her. How all she had wanted was the money, knowing that Snape was a pureblood name and that meant money. How the reason he, Severus, had been born was to tie his father down. Severus looked up to his mother. It was all true; he could see it in her expression. Then she looked up at him and gave him a faint smile.  
  
"I think you should hear what really happened. Yes, your father had been previously married, he told me soon after we met. He told me about Mordred, he was seven at the time. He never liked me much, can't say I blamed him, I would have too if I was in his place. I would have never wanted anyone to replace my parent's, so I didn't try to replace his mother. He did his best to push me away. He was happy when he found out I was half-blood."  
  
"Why?" he moved to his mother and sat on her lap. She once again began to stroke his hair.  
  
"When you father knew we had been together for some time, a few months really. We had even begun to think of making a permanent commitment. You father was a great man during that time and I loved him very much."  
  
"Why did he hit you so much then?"  
  
"Your fathers was great, and we loved each other, but as now, he came form a family with ideals of purity in blood. When he learned I was half- blood...he changed completely. That's when he began to get abusive, and I was ready to leave him, even if it mean I had to raise you alone. But he found out, not wanting to soil his reputation he took me in, we got married and I stayed for the next eleven years. Until I knew you would be in Hogwarts, away, that's when I decided to leave for good."  
  
"Why are you hiding?" the questions were invading his mind and he needed answers. They spent the rest of the night talking, Severus asking and his mother answering what she could. She told him she would try to find a way to have him stay in the summer too. After a while they were both tired and decided to retire for the night. As he laid in his bed, Severus smiled to himself. It wasn't true, at least not all of it. He still wanted to have a big family that loved him like Mordred, but he was happy that his mother was with him, better a small family that none at all.  
  
Christmas went by rather fast. Whenever his father sent a letter he received it and made sure to answer like if he was still at Hogwarts, which shouldn't spark any suspicions from his father. Christmas was full of happy days, almost as if they had never been apart, as if during all his life it had only been him and his mother. Severus didn't want the holidays to end, but January came soon, to soon for him, and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. And he had to get there before his brother appeared. He was their early in the morning and was sure to mess up his stuff a bit just in case Mordred checked his bedroom. Fortunately nothing happened and Mordred believed Severus had been there all holiday season. At night he went down to dinner with a smile on his face and saw that everyone was back. He walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to Milady. Immediately he noticed her face. She looked down, depressed, as if she had received extremely bad news.  
  
"Lady, Are you ok?" he asked as he sat next to her. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up. The whole Hall went silent. No one spoke waiting to see what had happened.  
  
"A quick announcement before we continue into dinner. I am sorry to announce that Mr. Arthur Weasley will not be able to continue his duties as Headboy during the rest of the year." Several groans followed, Arthur had been a rather liberal head boy. Dumbledore soon got control of the crowd. "I know you will all miss his reluctance to call anybodies attention. How ever, I am pleased to announce that his replacement is no other than Lucius Malfoy."

This has to be the longest chapter I have written in my life!!!!! I really hope you all enjoy it since its one of the most important in the story. I want to thank those who read even if they don't review! I hope this was good and I also want to announce that this is the last chapter in this story. There might be some appearances by him in the other story and more details of the mysterious head boy change!!!! Hope you enjoyed reading!  
  
Emprezz Andromeda: As always my faithful reviewer! I must say that I felt so great when I read your review! I can't believe that someone besides my friends likes this so much! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
